Le test TVD
by Forever Yours Gentleman
Summary: Damon, qui s'ennuie après le départ de sa petite amie Elena, décide de se connecter à internet. Il découvre le monde des fanfictions et fait un test TVD. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû... HUMOUR


**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Je poste cet one-shot en espérant qu'il vous fera rire ! Je sais qu'il est un peu long, mais je pense qu'il en vaut le coup.  
**

**C'est complètement décalé, vous êtes prévenu. C'est inspiré d'une espèce de test sur Vampire Diaries qu'on trouve très souvent dans les profils des membres américains de ce site ; un lien pour l'exemple /u/_1735597/chaylor-rocks_**** (tapez le nom du site devant)  
**

**Je me suis amusée à écrire la réaction qu'aurait Damon s'il tombait dessus.  
**

**Juste un petite chose ; plusieurs personnages sont un peu critiqués, mais honnêtement, ce n'est en aucun cas parce que je ne les aime pas. Disons que je me suis mise dans la peau de Damon, donc certains (notamment Stefan et Caroline) en prennent un peu dans les dents. Il ne faut pas le prendre mal, ces deux-là comptent parmi mes préférés.  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Damon entendit la porte d'entrée claquer en se refermant. Il s'étira dans son lit, la nuit merveilleuse qu'il venait de passer défilant dans son esprit. Il resta plusieurs secondes immobile, contemplant le plafond en silence, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Il pouvait encore sentir son odeur sur les draps et cela suffisait à le mettre de bonne humeur pour toute la journée. Sifflotant, il se leva, enroulant sa fine couette blanche autour de son corps nu, se dirigeant vers la douche.

Quand il entra dans la salle de bain, la première chose qu'il vit fut un joli soutien-gorge noir lacé de dentelle négligemment posé au sol. Aussitôt, il sentit des papillons voleter au creux de son ventre, une sensation bien trop étrange à son goût. C'est vrai quoi, quand on a plus d'un siècle, c'est plutôt bizarre de ressentir ce truc digne d'une ado prépubère fan de Justin Bieber, non ? Il ramassa le sous-vêtement, se rappelant avec un sourire malicieux l'avoir arraché à la poitrine d'Elena avec les dents. Immédiatement, il éprouva l'envie d'agripper ses hanches et de la jeter sur son lit, pour lui faire l'amour comme jamais l'amour n'avait été fait.

« _Foutu lycée. Je me demande qui a pu inventer un truc aussi stupide !_ » pensa-t-il en entrant dans la douche. « _Tiens, y a pas une chanson avec l'école et ce type là… hum… comment il s'appelle ce con déjà ?_ »

- « Charlemagne ! » s'exclama-t-il à voix haute.

Il arrêta l'eau et tendit l'oreille. Ouf. Stefan n'était pas dans la maison. Son frère le prenait déjà bien assez pour un cinglé, heureusement qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Quoi que. Le fait que Damon pensait à Charlemagne était sans doute le cadet de ses soucis.

- « Ah, Stefan, Stefan, Stefan. »

«_ Donc, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, Charlemagne. J'aurais dû le buter. M'enfin, il est sans doute mort bien avant ma naissance. Quel dommage. On n'a pas idée de créer un truc qui empêche un pauvre vampire désespéré de coucher avec sa copine ! Il a une idée, lui, du nombre de fois où j'ai dû me finir seul parce qu'elle était avec mon frère ? _»

Il secoua la tête, scandalisé. Cet idiot pouvait s'estimer heureux. S'il lui avait mis la main dessus…

Damon finit de se laver et s'aperçut qu'il avait commencé à chanter La vie en rose. Décidément, être avec Elena risquait de nuire à sa réputation de mauvais garçon. Il s'habilla rapidement, enfilant un jean noir, un tee-shirt noir, une veste noire, des chaussures noires, un caleçon noir…

« _Ah ah. Devinez la couleur de mes chaussettes ?_ »

Il ne s'était jamais autant habillé en noir de sa vie. Au moins, il ne perdrait pas toute sa crédibilité.

- « Tiens, c'est ça compenser un complexe ? »

Il baissa la tête vers son entrejambe et sourit fièrement à la bosse de son pantalon.

« _Tu m'étonnes que c'est une découverte !_ »

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Elena était au lycée, Stefan probablement aussi, à essayer de se convaincre qu'il n'était en rien différent de ces stupides humains, ainsi que tout le reste de Mystic Falls. Enfin, tout le reste de Mystic Falls qu'il _connaissait_.

- « Je fréquente beaucoup trop de gosses moi. Plutôt étrange étant donné que j'ai plus de 150 ans. M'enfin. »

Il allait quitter la salle de bains, lorsque avec un sourire lubrique, il se retourna pour ramasser le soutien-gorge. Il le rendrait à Elena quand elle rentrerait. Comme ça, elle pourrait le remettre et il pourrait encore se faire le plaisir de le lui retirer. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, puis hésita. Elena en porterait sans doute un autre après le lycée.

« _Et comme il n'y a rien de mieux que la nouveauté…_ »

Une idée lumineuse traversa l'esprit du vampire et il décida d'accrocher le sous-vêtement au-dessus de son lit. Comme une sorte de mobile pour bébé, ce jouet qu'on accrochait au-dessus des berceaux. Au moins, s'il arrivait un jour qu'Elena ne puisse pas passer la nuit dans son lit, il était certain de faire de beaux rêves. Il contempla, attendri, le soutien-gorge de sa chère et tendre. Elle allait le prendre pour un fou, mais quelle importance ?

« _De toute façon, Stefan pense déjà que je suis cinglé. Ils font bien la paire ces deux-là._ »

Il secoua la tête, chassant ces mauvaises pensées. Elena était à lui maintenant, il pouvait toujours courir pour la récupérer.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il décida d'aller sur son ordinateur. Enfin, celui de son frère. Lui avait toujours affirmé que l'ordinateur ne servait qu'à ceux qui n'avaient pas de vie… et de sexualité. Après tout, quel intérêt pouvait-il y avoir à aller sur internet, si ce n'était pour voir du porno ? Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait y faire, parce que… eh bien… il n'était plus exactement en manque de sexe, mais au moins ça l'occuperait pour le reste de la journée. Il fallait juste que Stefan ne s'en rende pas compte.

« _Trop de mythes sur moi se sont déjà effondrés._ »

Il n'était pas sûr que le monde se remettrait d'une autre désillusion.

Il alla dans le salon et alluma l'ordinateur. Il était bloqué par un mot de passe, mais Damon ne s'affola pas et tapa _e-l-e-n-a-a-n-d-s-t-e-f-a-n-f-o-r-e-v-e-r_ sans hésitation. Dieu que son frère était prévisible. Après avoir fouillé quelques minutes dans les documents de son frère (mais pas plus longtemps, parce que, sérieux, toutes ces photos de lui et d'Elena lui donnaient envie de vomir), il se connecta à internet. Son premier réflexe fut de taper _vampire_, ne serait-ce que pour lire les imbécilités qu'on pouvait écrire sur eux.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait fini par atterrir sur cette page, sans doute avait-il été attiré par le nom Damon Salvatore (et par l'idée de tuer cet abruti, personne n'avait le droit de s'appeler comme lui, personne compris ?), mais il se retrouva devant une photo où deux hommes posaient, leurs mains placées avec un peu trop de possessivité sur les hanches d'une fille entre eux, très jolie d'ailleurs. Un de ces types lui ressemblait. Lui ressemblait BEAUCOUP. Choqué, il lut le texte écrit en dessous. Encore plus choqué, il s'aperçut que c'était un complet résumé de sa vie à Mystic Falls, ainsi que de celles de Stefan et Elena.

« _Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! C'est qui ces gens qui parlent de moi sur internet ? Comment peuvent-ils savoir que… Ils m'espionnent ! Je suis espionné !_ »

Damon jeta un regard alarmé autour de lui, à l'affut du plus discret des bruits, de la plus minuscule des caméras. Quand il fut convaincu que personne ne cachait sous son tapis ou sa chaise, il retourna à son écran d'ordinateur. Il cliqua sur plusieurs liens et fut à chaque fois plus catastrophé. Il y avait des centaines de photos de lui, et pour une raison étrange, un nom qui revenait souvent. Ian Somerhalder.

« _Est-ce que c'est l'abruti qui m'espionne ? Lui, il ne va pas survivre à cette journée s'il n'a pas une bonne explication à me donner !_ »

Ce qu'il découvrait était plus qu'inquiétant, mais il fut rassuré en s'apercevant que les gens sur internet semblaient penser qu'il n'existait pas. Ni lui, ni les autres habitants de Mystic Falls, ni même Mystic Falls d'ailleurs.

« _Ils n'ont jamais regardé une carte, ces incultes ?_ »

En revanche, quand il atterrit sur un étrange site où des milliers de personnes discutaient en ligne, un _forum_, il prit conscience de la gravité de la situation. Certes, ses ennemies étaient des adolescentes pour la majorité prépubères, mais quand même, certaines semblaient avoir de sérieux problèmes.

« _J'ai le droit de me sentir menacé quand je lis qu'une fille veut me violer, non ?_ »

… et que toutes les autres écrivent que ce serait plus amusant de le faire en collectif, avec Stefan et Klaus en bonus.

« _Non mais elles sont cinglées ou quoi ? Stefan c'est mon frère et Klaus… Klaus… eurk._ »

Encore plus grave, la vie d'Elena était menacée. Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu une personne aussi critiquée, insultée. _Bitch, whore, slut_. Il y avait même des menaces de mort, toutes plus étonnantes les unes que les autres ; décapitation, bûcher, écartèlement… Des souhaits de malheur aussi ; qu'Elena finisse sa vie seule et malheureuse, qu'elle aille se faire ermite en Alaska…

Si ces stupides personnes ne s'attaquaient pas à sa dulcinée, il aurait presque pu admirer leur cruauté et leur originalité. Le vampire sentit son instinct de mâle bouillonner en lui, sa testostérone se décuplant jusqu'à envahir chaque partie de son corps (à ce rythme-là, elle n'allait pas tarder à lui ressortir par le nez). Ses crocs apparurent, ses yeux se teintèrent de rouge et furent entourés de veines noires, et il grogna férocement à l'écran d'ordinateur. Forcément, les ondes de sa colère allait se disperser à travers internet. Personne ne s'en prendrait à Elena, ni physiquement, ni par écrit.

Il cliqua sur un autre lien, atterrissant sur ce qui ressemblait à un profil. Un profil d'auteur ? Il avait décidé d'appeler Stefan pour l'avertir de la situation, lorsque son regard tomba sur ce qui semblait être un test TVD.

« _TVD ? C'est quoi ça encore ? Ah ! The Vampire Diaries, le nom qu'ils donnent à notre petite troupe. Quel nom ringard d'ailleurs !_ »

Cette fois c'était clair, il allait brûler les journaux de Stefan.

Quelque peu intrigué, Damon décida de prendre une minute ou deux pour faire ce test. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il risquait ? Ca pouvait être amusant et il appellerait son frère dès qu'il aurait terminé.

**00. Faites une liste de vos douze personnages préférés de Vampire Diaries.**

« _Douze ?! Mais ils sont cinglés eux ! J'ai une tête à aimer autant de personnes ?_ »

Grognant, Damon attrapa un papier et un crayon, commençant à écrire :

- 1) MOI ! (Après tout, I'm sexy and I know it !)

- 2) Elena (Forcément, elle est belle, intelligente, généreuse, parfaite. Sans oublier ses jolies petites jambes, ses petits seins ronds et fermes, sa… euh, bref.)

- 3) Stefan (Oui, quelque part au fond de moi, très au fond je ne vous le cache pas, j'aime mon petit frère.)

- 4) Ric (RIP, mec.)

- 5) Caroline (Obligé, non ? Elle me déteste, mais comme j'ai couché avec elle…)

- 6) Katherine (Quoi ? Non, elle ne m'attire plus du tout, du tout ! Comment ça je couche avec son sosie ?)

- 7) April (Bah elle est mignonne cette petite. En plus elle a tenu compte de mon avis sur la robe rouge.)

- 8) Bonnie (Vu le nombre de fois où elle nous a sauvé nos culs, je lui dois bien ça.)

- 9) Jeremy (En fait, lui je le déteste. Il m'a empêché de conclure avec Elena au motel.)

- 10) Jenna (Juste parce qu'elle était bien sexy, la tante.)

- 11) Klaus (Un mec aussi machiavélique, ça se respecte.)

- 12) Elijah (Il faut qu'il me donne le secret de ses cheveux. Même Stefan ne peut pas rivaliser.)

**01) Avez-vous déjà lu une fanfiction Six/Onze ?**

« _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce machin encore ? Fanfiction quoi ? Je vais regarder… Ah mais c'est ça alors ? Mais quelle perte de temps ! Ces gens n'ont donc rien d'autre à faire ? Sur internet, y a le porno quoi ! Ca, ça sert à quoi ? Est-ce qu'ils se rendent compte que moi, je n'écrirais jamais rien sur eux ? Ah mais c'est vrai, moi je suis intéressant ! Eux par contre…_ »

Donc le six c'est… ah tiens, la garce. Katherine quoi. Et le onze… Klaus. Euh… Non, je n'ai jamais lu de fanfiction sur eux. Mais quelle drôle de question. Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai que ça à faire ? Toute façon, si je veux des détails sur eux, j'ai qu'à demander à Katherine. Elle n'a jamais vraiment été discrète sur sa vie sexuelle.

**02) Est-ce que vous pensez que Quatre est sexy ?**

Chais pas. Ca dépend qui c'est. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Non seulement Alaric est un mec, mais en plus il est mort ! Je ne suis ni gay, ni nécrophile ! L'amitié entre hommes ça existe, bande d'imbéciles !

**03) Que se passerait-il si Douze mettait Huit enceinte ?**

Drôle de question. Donc si Elijah mettait… Bonnie enceinte ? Ben à mon avis, ça ne se passerait pas. Déjà les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer, ensuite elle le castrerait bien avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcher d'elle. Ou alors elle lui donnerait cet espèce d'horrible mal à la tête.

**04) Vous souvenez-vous d'avoir lu des fics sur Neuf ? Pouvez-vous en conseiller une ?**

Sur Jeremy ? Non mais ça va pas mieux vous. Il est déjà pas intéressant dans la vraie vie, pourquoi j'irais m'amuser à lire des trucs faux ? Roh et puis tous ces trucs d'adolescent émo et torturé me filent des hémorroïdes… Euh, je plaisantais, hein ? On oublie d'accord ? (faites comme je dis, je suis un vampire très dangereux.)

**05) Est-ce Deux et Six ferait un bon couple ?**

Deux… Elena. Vous avez intérêt à faire attention à ce que vous allez suggérer. Votre vie en dépend. Elena et… Katherine.

Ah oui.

Très bon couple.

EXCELLENT COUPLE même ! Finalement, peut-être que je devrais aller lire des fanfictions…

**06) Cinq/Neuf ou Cinq/Dix ?**

Caroline et Jeremy ou… Caroline et Jenna ? Bah Caroline étant Caroline, les deux. Y a un lit dans lequel elle n'est pas déjà allé ? Enfin s'il faut vraiment choisir, Caroline et Jenna. Finalement il est bien ce test *regard lubrique*

**07) Que se passerait-il si Sept surprenait Douze et Deux faisant l'amour ?**

Ca y est. Vous êtes morts ! MORTS ! Elena ne fait l'amour qu'avec moi, c'est clair ?! Donc si (et je dis bien SI !) April surprenait Elijah et Elena faisant l'amour… déjà elle ne les surprendrait pas puisque ça n'arriverait PAS et ensuite… bah je suppose qu'Elijah s'arrêterait et s'excuserait poliment. Quant à April… ben elle m'a pas l'air bien dégourdie cette petite. Elle serait traumatisée à vie, je suppose (remarque, je la comprends, moi aussi). Quant à Elena… ben en fait ce ne serait pas Elena ! Voilà ! Katherine se serait faite passer pour elle !

Quoi ? Protestez et vous expérimenterez un joli petit arrachage de tête ! Attention, ma patience a des limites *regard de tueur*

**08) Inventez un résumé pour une fanfiction Trois/Dix ?**

Stefan/Jenna ? C'est clair, vous êtes carrément bizarre. D'un, Jenna était beaucoup trop sexy pour Stefan, de deux elle avait envie de moi, ça se voyait trop.

_Jenna est une pauvre tante au foyer à qui personne ne prête attention. Stefan vient de se faire misérablement larguer par Elena (qui est folle de Damon !). Entre abandonnés, on peut bien se serrer les coudes ?_

J'ai du talent, c'est sûr.

**09) Existe-t-il des fics Un/Huit ?**

Le Huit a intérêt à être une fille… et à être en vie ! Donc moi et… Bonnie ? Bah ça va, c'est pas la plus moche celle-là. Elle est même carrément excitante quand elle fait ses trucs magiques et qu'elle devient autoritaire… Ben, je suppose que oui. Faut quand même aller chercher loin l'idée, mais pourquoi pas. Du moment qu'on fait des trucs cochons… Quoi ? Elle est insupportable, faut bien les avantages !

**10) Inventez un titre pour une fanfiction Hurt/Comfort du Sept/douze.**

April… Elijah ? Euh, quand c'est Hurt/Comfort, il n'y a pas de sexe, pas vrai ? Nan parce que sérieux, j'ai beau être un vampire, un tueur, un tortionnaire, tout ce que vous voulez, je n'encourage PAS la pédophilie ! J'ai déjà dû mal à les imaginer se rencontrer, comment vous voulez que je trouve un titre ?!

_Le mec classe et la paumée_… euh… _se trouvent des points communs ?_

**11) Quel genre d'intrigue inventeriez-vous dans une fanfiction où Quatre déflorerait Un ?**

NON MAIS CA SUFFIT OUI ?! Ric et moi sommes amis, c'est tout ! En plus, il est mort ! Vous allez me laisser tranquille, oui ?! Je vous le dis, vous êtes morts !

Et en plus, il ne peut pas me déflorer, on peut quasiment dire que j'ai inventé ce mot !

**12) Est-ce qu'un de vos amis a déjà lu une fanfiction slash de Sept ?**

« _Une fanfiction quoi ? Attendez, je regarde… Beurk !_ »

Non, mais sérieux quoi. Je suis certain que la pauvre April n'a jamais embrassé un garçon de sa vie et maintenant vous voulez la rendre lesbienne ?

**13) Est-ce qu'un de vos amis a déjà lu une fanfiction « m-rated » sur Trois ?**

M-rated, c'est bien le porno écrit ? Est-ce que quelqu'un lit ce genre de fanfiction sur…

*s'évanouit*

*reprend conscience*

Ecoutez-moi bien bande de cinglés… il est hors de question que quelqu'un lise ce genre de trucs sur Stefan parce que… il est hors de question que quelqu'un les écrive ! Je tuerais cette personne sinon ! Stefan c'est comme… un bébé. Il est tout innocent, tout pur, j'aurais presque dit vierge si Elena ne m'avait pas affirmé le contraire. Faut pas l'utiliser comme ça, si jamais il tombait dessus, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

**14) Est-ce qu'un de vos amis écrit ou dessine sur Onze ?**

Sur Klaus ? Ben déjà si un de mes amis écrit ou dessine sur lui, c'est que ce n'est pas mon ami. Peut-être Caroline à la limite… Dommage que Barbie soit la meilleure amie d'Elena, je ne peux pas la tuer. Elena serait capable de me priver de sexe.

**15) Est-ce que quelqu'un que vous connaissez pourrait écrire sur Deux/Quatre/Cinq ?**

Encore Elena ? Vous êtes suicidaires ou quoi ? Donc Elena/ALARIC/Caroline ? Non mais vous êtes malades ?! Alaric pourrait être le père de Caroline et d'Elena ! (d'ailleurs il se considérait plus ou moins comme celui d'Elena…). Non mais faut vous faire soigner ! Et puis d'ailleurs, qui tomberait amoureux de cette ennuyeuse blonde ? Klaus, ouais. Mais lui il est désespéré.

Maintenant, sous peine de mourir sur-le-champ, vous laissez ma chérie en dehors de ça !

**16) Qu'est-ce Dix pourrait crier dans un moment de passion ?**

Aucune idée. Connaissant Jenna, peut-être…

_Ouais ma vie a enfin un sens !_

ou alors :

_J'ai toujours tellement eu envie de toi, Damon !_

Faut pas qu'Elena tombe sur ce papier. Plus de sexe sinon.

**17) Si vous écriviez une song-fic sur Huit, quelle musique choisiriez-vous ?**

_Do it like a dude_

Bonnie adore botter des culs. Presque autant que moi.

**18) Si vous écriviez une fanfiction sur Un/Six/Douze, quel serait le warning (l'avertissement) ?**

Je n'écrirais JAMAIS une fanfiction sur moi/Katherine (jusque-là ça va)/Elijah ! Comme si je pouvais être en compétition avec Elijah. Je suis _tellement_ mieux.

Lui aussi faut pas qu'il tombe sur ce papier. En manque de sexe ET mort sinon.

**19) Que pourrait-être une bonne répartie de Dix à Deux ?**

Mais c'est dingue, vous êtes amoureux d'Elena ou quoi ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle a assez de prétendants comme ça ? Mais cette question, elle est pas mal. Jenna pourrait lui dire « _et si nous allions montrer à Damon combien nous sommes folles de lui ?_ »

**20) Quand avez-vous lu une fanfiction sur Cinq pour la dernière fois ?**

Sur Caroline ? Mais pourquoi je ferais ça ? Quelqu'un la trouve assez intéressante pour ça ?

**21) Quel est le super secret de Six ?**

Katherine fait ce petit truc avec sa langue… C'est la seule fille (et vu la ribambelle que j'ai connu, vous pouvez me croire, c'est rare) qui parvient à me provoquer autant de sensations rien qu'en utilisant sa bouche.

Faut tester pour comprendre.

**22) Est-ce que Onze coucherait avec Neuf ? Bourré ou sobre ?**

Klaus et Jeremy ? Vous êtes cinglés. Je déteste ce gosse, mais quand même. Il a à peine seize ans. C'est quoi, Cougar Town version gay ? Bourrés je dirais… et puis vraiment bourrés en plus. Genre, ils sont tous les deux à poils, pétés qu'ils en peuvent plus, et Klaus tombe sur Jeremy et… s'emboîte on va dire.

*traumatisé par l'image*

**23) Si Trois et Sept couchaient ensemble, qui serait dessus ?**

Stefan et April ? Ah ah ah ! Sérieux, les deux puceaux de la liste ! Ah non, c'est vrai, Stefan n'est plus puceau. M'enfin comment voulez-vous qu'ils couchent ensemble ? Ils ne sauraient pas s'y prendre ! Déjà, est-ce que mon frère sait par où il faut… _passer_ pour faire ça ? Oh non, eurk. Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, c'est trop écœurant.

24) **« Un et Neuf vivent une relation heureuse jusqu'à ce que Neuf s'enfuit avec Quatre. Un, le cœur brisé, passe une nuit avec Onze, et a une courte et malheureuse aventure avec Douze, puis suit le sage conseil de Cinq et trouve l'amour avec Trois. » Quel titre donneriez-vous à cette fanfiction ? Nommez une personne qui l'écrirait.**

Je la sens mal celle-là.

Donc, Jeremy et moi (le bâtard qui a écrit ça va mourir, c'est sûr) vivons une relation heureuse jusqu'à ce que Jeremy s'enfuit avec… Alaric (mais ça suffit l'inceste, non ?!). Moi, le cœur brisé, je passe une nuit avec… Klaus… KLAUS ?!…

*de la fumée commence à sortir de son nez*

… et j'ai une courte et malheureuse aventure avec… Elijah…

* une goutte de sueur apparaît sur son front*

… puis je suis le sage conseil de Caroline…

« _Ah ouais. Si je me mets à suivre les 'sages conseils' de Caroline, cette histoire va mal finir…_ »

… et trouve l'amour avec Stefan.

Stefan ?

STEFAN ?!

* devient livide et perd connaissance*

* revient à lui quelques minutes plus tard*

Un titre ? Vous voulez un titre ?!

_Vous êtes tous morts !_ Ca le fait ?!

JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER, MEMBRES DE CE STUPIDE SITE !

**25) Et enfin… qu'avez-vous pensé de ce test ?**

Qu'est-ce que j'en ai pensé ? Voyons voir…

BANDE D'ABRUTIS ! TROUVEZ-VOUS UN AUTRE PASSE-TEMPS QU'ECRIRE SUR CE QUI NE VOUS REGARDE PAS ! VOUS ETES TOUS MORTS ! METTEZ-VOUS VOS FANFICTIONS DANS LE *** ! BANDE DE PERVERS IGNOBLES !…

* * *

_6 heures plus tard…_

« _Ba lam bim boum, ba lam bim bam… Ouf, enfin rentré. Je ne supportais plus le lycée. Quel intérêt ai-je à y aller maintenant qu'Elena et moi avons rompu ? Si faut, elle est déjà avec Damon, dans son lit… Peut-être que je devrais aller chez Caroline. Pas sûr d'avoir la force de supporter ça._ »

Stefan descendit de sa voiture, refermant la portière avec précaution. C'était une voiture de collection après tout, et son calme et sa gentillesse légendaires ne résisteraient pas à la moindre égratignure. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux expertement ébouriffés et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Peut-être qu'Elena et Damon sauraient faire preuve de discrétion ?

Elena semblait culpabiliser pour leur rupture et Damon ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Oui, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait passer une soirée tranquille et ne serait pas dérangé par leurs ébats de jeune couple. A cette idée, il eut envie de vomir. Il allait récupérer Elena, se battre comme Damon s'était battue pour elle pendant un an et demi.

Mais ce soir, il allait prendre un bon bouquin et s'installer devant un feu bien chaud, et oublier tous ses soucis… Même à Mystic Falls, cela devait être possible, n'est-ce pas ?

A l'instant même où il pensait ça, il passa la porte d'entrée.

Un ouragan avait balayé leur maison.

Impossible de penser autrement.

Les yeux de Stefan s'écarquillèrent tandis que sa mâchoire chutait au sol.

Les tapis, les tableaux, les murs avaient été dévastés, arrachés, des bouteilles de verre gisaient un peu partout, brisées en mille morceaux. Les canapés étaient éventrés, les tables renversées, les commodes avaient étés mises en morceaux et… son ordinateur était fracassé au sol dans le salon.

- « DAMON ! » cria Stefan, furieux.

Il utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour monter à l'étage et soudain, il entendit son frère. Celui-ci était dans sa chambre, s'employant à ruiner le peu d'objets qui n'étaient pas encore massacrés. Et surtout, il hurlait. A pleins poumons.

- « BORDEL DE STUPIDES FAUX ECRIVAINS DE MES DEUX ! VOUS ALLEZ VOIR SI JE **** AVEC ALARIC ET AVEC STEFAN ! J'ESPERE QUE VOUS ALLEZ BRULER EN ENFER ! VOUS POUVEZ VOUS ENFONCER CE STUPIDE TEST DANS LE *** ! VOUS ALLEZ VOIR SI VOUS ALLEZ ME VIOLER ! HEIN, HEIN ! VENEZ ICI, JE VOUS ATTENDS ! »

Choqué, Stefan dévisagea son frère, incapable de parler. Silencieux, il leva les yeux au plafond. Un soutien-gorge y pendait. Le soutien-gorge d'Elena. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

« _Ca y est, il est officiellement devenu cinglé._ »

- « Damon ? » articula Stefan, ayant enfin trouvé la force de parler. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Il fit un pas en avant, voulant poser une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Damon se dégagea brusquement, se tournant vers lui si vite qu'il devint flou. Il avait les yeux fous, de la bave dégoulinait sur son menton, et il était si effrayant que Stefan recula d'un pas.

- « NON ! NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! NOUS N'ALLONS PAS TROUVER L'AMOUR ENSEMBLE, C'EST CLAIR ? JE ME FICHE DE CE QUE DIRAS BARBIE, SES CONSEILS NE SONT PAS SAGES ! »

- « Mais enfin Damon, c'est évident que nous n'allons pas sortir ensemble. Et Caroline ne conseillerait jamais ça ! »

Damon sembla se calmer un peu. Il prit une profonde inspiration et posa les mains sur les épaules de son frère, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ses crocs se dénudèrent et des vaisseaux explosèrent dans ses yeux, son regard se teintant de rouge.

- « Nous avons des gens à tuer Stefan. Aujourd'hui, maintenant. C'est vital. »

- « Mais qui ?! » s'exclama son frère, confus.

Le regard de Damon brilla d'un éclat meurtrier.

- « Les membres de fanfiction . net. »

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et au moins un peu ri !**

**Perso, je me suis bien amusée à écrire cet one-shot. Donc, je le répète, si un de vos personnages favoris a été critiqué, il ne faut pas le prendre mal. Ce n'est pas une critique de ma part, plutôt de celle de Damon.**

**Ensuite, j'espère n'avoir blessé personne, il est évident que quand j'écris que les écrivains de ce site sont des idiots, c'est faux ! Sinon, je me traitre d'idiote toute seule ;-)**

**Ensuite, pour le test, j'ai vraiment mis les personnages au hasard, donc le truc s'est construit tout seul. C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai trouvé super marrant d'écrire ce texte. Vous pouvez faire ce test vous-même. C'est carrément super, donc n'hésitez pas =)  
**

**Et pour finir, le nom du site à la fin du one-shot a été écrit comme ça parce que sinon il est effacé.  
**

**J'aimerais avoir vos avis ! Si je vois que ça vous a plu, j'essaierais peut-être d'écrire un autre texte drôle !  
**

**Salut !  
**

**Edit du 31/12 : J'ai reçu une review d'une "hater", autrement dit une personne qui critique et insulte un personnage (dans le cas présent, Elena) et sachez que je déteste ça (je pense que vous avez pu le deviner dans mon histoire, j'essaie de faire passer le message à travers Damon). Donc je supprime cette review, ainsi que toutes les autres que je pourrais recevoir dans le même style (et pour tous les personnages, pas seulement Elena). Merci de respecter cette série ainsi que ses personnages. Quand on aime, on insulte pas à tort et à travers =)  
**

**Nalaa : Review supprimée. Et pour ton info, je suis en très bon terme avec l'auteur dont tu parles. Bye stupide gamine qui n'a même pas le courage de se connecter pour critiquer.  
**

**Et merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à celles qui m'en laisseront encore !  
**


End file.
